


What You Know

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Bobby, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slytherin Hanbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: With parents setting standards way too high for him and people crowding around him thirsting for power and just the smallest taste of fame, Hanbin evolved an isolated personality, a heart of stone and a mind of ice, not to mention a venomous tongue. Stuck between just being a part of a crowd and not having any friends, he feels a sudden vulnerability crack up his hidden self, making him easy to manipulate and persuade into the darker corners surrounding him. Jiwon, the ever so charming and bubbly Gryffindor Quidditch captain, seems to find himself at the wrong place at the right time just to see the ups and downs the younger Slytherin boy experiences. Though the year separating them, Quidditch and Prefect duties, not to mention different houses and friends doesn’t make it easy for the older boy trying to pull the beautiful boy hidden by poisonous words out of the shadows.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	What You Know

The platform was roaring with life yet another year, creating all sorts of havoc around. Hanbin could distinguish every noise from one another by now, having experienced it five years in a row. He could hear separation cries from new students, laughter and glees of reunions, parents scolding their children and various hoots from all sorts of owl breeds. 

Everyone around him sounded ecstatic for another year at their shared school, but frankly, it only made his head throb and ache. Luckily, students and parents alike seemed to have some sense of decency to step aside as they saw him approach the train. The green on his robes and tie had a certain effect on everyone who didn’t share the same colours, not to mention the way Hanbin carried himself as he strode towards an open carriage. There was just something about his stone-cold expression, piercing eyes and the slight sneer spreading over his lips which made others wanting to avoid eye contact at all costs – just as he had practised and perfected. 

He was walking alone, having left his luggage and butler. Neither his parents or older sister took their time to see him off and he knew they couldn’t be bothered to do so. It was something he had gotten used to even before the began at Hogwarts, so there were no hurt nor hidden feelings about his family’s absence. However, they would have been useful to have around now, Hanbin pondered quickly, knowing how much faster he could have gotten through the crowds with them by his side. The Kim family was quite well known, no doubt about that, just not for anything particularly good. 

As he edged closer towards his destination, the number of wizards and witches began to disperse, exactly what Hanbin had hoped for. The prefects had two compartments for themselves and he was beyond grateful for that arrangement. He could never imagine himself sitting among first years or even his fellow sixth years. It was too noisy, too bothersome and would result in too many questions. Hanbin wasn’t there to indulge in petty drama and gossip, and he certainly wasn’t there to make friends. 

Before he had been chosen as a prefect in his fifth year, he had purposely chosen to sit among Hufflepuffs, away from his prying and annoying housemates. The poor Hufflepuffs were just too kind-hearted to ask him why and what, which he appreciated greatly. There was a reason he had deemed the yellow badgers not too bad, and as the least bothersome house. Plus no one would look for him there if they were to seek his presence. 

Breaking out of his thoughts, Hanbin just managed to grip the carriage handle before someone placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately for the fifth year Slytherin was the hand a familiar one, and it belonged to someone Hanbin hoped he wouldn’t meet before he was back at Hogwarts. 

“Jaewon,” He began dryly, not hiding his distaste for the other’s interruption, “do you need anything?” 

The older Slytherin removed his hand the second he had the other’s attention. “Straight to the point as usual, huh? No ‘hi’ or ‘hello, how has your summer been?’” 

Hanbin only narrowed his eyes, seeing right through the elder's play. Jaewon’s smile only widened and a dangerous twinkle shone in his eyes as if he was trailing a wounded prey. Though the said sparkle was gone within seconds and Hanbin almost thought his eyes were mistaken. _Almost._ If he wasn’t familiar with Jaewon’s personality and background, he’d brushed him off as some friendly guy pitying him, but Hanbin wasn’t _that_ naïve anymore. Both of their families were from the same circle after all, and even if they weren’t that closely connected, both of the boys knew how rotten they could be. Most pureblood Slytherins from families with ties to the dark side usually bonded over that and kept together through their years at Hogwarts, but Hanbin had no intentions nor interest in becoming yet another member of Jaewon’s posse. 

“But that’s what I like about you, Hanbin. You see me and I know you.” Jaewon continued, ending the heavy tension between them. 

_You don’t know me._ Hanbin bit his tongue before those words escaped his lips. 

“You, out of everyone, have-,” 

Jaewon was interrupted by the loud sound of the train whistle. He sent Hanbin one of his spine-chilling, charming smiles before licking his lips. Jaewon looked as if he had something more to say and Hanbin knew this wouldn’t be the end of it, having had the other on his trail ever since he began at Hogwarts. The elder would definitely seek him out again. 

“Ah, must be nice to sit with the other prefects. I’ll see you for dinner.” With those words, they parted and the younger of them was left to his own thoughts. 

The fact that Jaewon sought him out on the platform was unsettling enough, but he refused to let it get to him. Then again, Jaewon always made him antsy. Their meetings made him feel queasy and unfocused, especially since he didn’t know what the other wanted from him. He had guessed Jaewon was one of those power-hungry wizards, but that label didn’t quite fit the bill anymore. The same thoughts wouldn’t stop swirling inside even after he had made his way into the compartment and sat down. 

The girl he was paired up with, Tallulah, gave him an acknowledging nod the moment he stepped inside. He didn’t know the new prefects, chosen this year, and he didn’t spear them one glance as he found his seat. They didn’t know Hanbin either but judging by the way they immediately had shut up the moment he arrived and how they kept sending him nervous looks, told him he was intimidating enough. He enjoyed the silence as long as it lasted, having more experience than needed regarding curious and chattering housemates. They would soon be blabbering his head off again and the braver ones could try to include him. Tallulah had learned her lesson the prior year after Hanbin bluntly pointed out how much of a crowd-pleaser she was. People like her needed to be put in their place, even if she was a decent prefect. 

Wheels, steel and a whistle shrieked, signalling the department. Some of the built-up tension in his shoulders disappeared as he felt the train slowly move and the seat beneath him shake in sync with every wheel turning. The scenario outside changed too, from the station to the muggle city and then somewhat unchanged nature. Meeting his own eyes in the reflecting glass, Hanbin frowned- he was brooding, and it was painfully obvious. The fifth years were mumbling quietly to themselves, whispers of updates and gossip filling the quiet room, but they were still aware of him. They were all pathetic, especially the brunette sitting beside him. Tallulah had been sending him her own weird looks while opening and closing her mouth over and over again. He hoped she kept it shut. 

Despite his sour mood and the mindless chatter, it did make his mind focus on something else than his encounter with Jaewon.

The scenario outside changed again as they entered a tunnel. Having nothing but darkness surrounding them calmed him down a bit. 

How come Jaewon’s words and pursuit were still on his mind? It had never bothered him in the past, seeing as Jaewon never gave up, but now it was filling him up and clouding his thoughts. Hanbin couldn’t focus on anything else, it was _annoying_ , to say the least. As far as he registered and witnessed with his own senses, Jaewon hadn’t acted any different from before and he surely hadn’t managed to get under his skin. Frowning deeper at the reflection of himself, he couldn’t help but let a small sigh escape. He was overthinking everything. The few hours of sleep and the never-ending stress for the upcoming semester start made him imagine things. 

Rubbing his temples in a soothing manner, Hanbin felt his own posture sink deeper into the seat again. He had to relax – he had to focus. He knew his place, his plan, and Jaewon was definitely not in it. This year was going to be hard, but it was the elder’s last and Hanbin made a mental note to do anything in his power to avoid the said male. Everything was going to be kept beneath the radar as usual, whether it was avoiding Jaewon, getting in trouble or speaking in class. Hanbin was ready to step into his isolated and invisible shoes for yet another year. He had already made up his mind to not participate in anything else than his prefect duties, studies and other compulsory activities. 

Just how hard could that be? An eye twitched and some sweat prickled down his neck – odd. For some reason, every nerve and every part of him screamed it would be anything but easy. 

The train passed meadow after meadow, driving closer to their destination in a gentle manner. Hanbin felt like throwing up as the green grass filled his vision. The following year was going to be _hard._

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bday gift for my younger sibling! (and its actually their bday, so happy bday lil shit hope you like it!) 
> 
> idk much about double b and I'm not in the fandom, so please bear with me. 
> 
> the title is inspired by the song [What You Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXwYJyrKK5A) by two cinema door club. 
> 
> don't worry bobby will def be in the next chapter, I just want to build hanbin's angsty character.   
> thanks for kudos & comments <3


End file.
